


Spirit Whisperer Koizumi

by Umemesonoda



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spirits, Angst, F/F, Paranormal, Romance, it's gonna hurt ya'll ok, rated M for possible smut later on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8084800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umemesonoda/pseuds/Umemesonoda
Summary: The story is mainly an au about Hanayo Koizumi being a spirit whisperer and making contact with spirits on a daily basis but something threatens to use that connection to it's advantage. There's implied Nozopana but it's mainly Hanayo centric fic. BUCKLE UP!





	1. Spirit Intervention

A soft voice echoed among hallway in the depths of Otonokizaka High’s building.

“What do you mean you don’t want to leave?!”

“You don’t understand this is my home and my home alone!”

Before the young brunette high school freshman stood a large malevolent spirit in the form of what seemed to be a four legged type creature draped with curtains of thin, dusty types of veil. Yellow hollow eyes stared back at her with no sign of succumbing to her requests. This spirit in particular had been haunting the bowels of the building for quite some time but Hanayo had only ever heard incidents with other students or faculty having strange things occur to them to a point where it would become violent in such a way that Hanayo **had** to step in. Taking in a small sigh she strengthened her stance gazing at the spirit with purple irises that also showed no sign of giving in.

“Please. This building belongs to the living now; I can guide you to your true home. Your soul will rest easy there and you will be able to move on, I promise. Look at yourself, look at what you’ve become because you’ve been clinging onto this place for so long.”

Pointing to a reflective surface, mainly a mirror the spirit had broken it stepped back. “I..I had no idea. I just wanted to keep everything the way it was.” Giving a sympathizing nod she held her hand out, “That is something many of us would do, after all it’s what makes us..” A wind blew gently around the spirit as it changed to the form of a young woman, “..human.” A gentle smile graced the brunette’s features as she gestured for the spirit to follow her. By this time, it had been sundown after school hours when she had decided to encounter the spirit, students had mostly gone home for now and muse had taken off practice for the day thankfully. Coming to the temple where they had practiced often the young woman smiled back at her, “Thank you,” and with that she faded away moving on to what Hanayo supposed would be the afterlife.

For something like this, it was a normal occurrence. Ever since she was a small toddler beginning to learn how to walk, Hanayo found that she was drawn to these many different spirits that dwelled among Japan. The most memorable or first moment she had made contact with spirits was when her mother had been tending to the garden while she let a tiny Hanayo wander in their backyard at her grandmother’s house in the countryside.

_Blinking in wonder at her surroundings, soft purple irises caught sight of a tiny forest spirit dashing quickly into the brush. Giggling gently Hanayo managed to rise to her little feet going after the point of interest and wandered into the forest by herself. “Aahh..” The small toddler had been met with many forest spirits from foxes to wolves and even deer. Walking further attempting to find the small spirit she had sought after she gave a small yelp tripping gently into the ground. Tears formed in the corner of her eyes as she began to whimper softly sitting up on her own accord. Low growling could be heard as terrifying, monstrous like mountain lion spirits approached her. Ceasing her soft crying for a moment, she smiled warmly reaching out to touch the snout of one spirit gently, “Kitty..” Kind eyes gazed at them with innocence as much to the witnessing spirits’ surprise the lion spirits bent to her whim purring gently. A voice rang out to her as she felt herself being scooped up gently, “Young Hanayo…you have a special gift. A special connection with the many spirits of this land. You are their bridge, their communication to the living. Your gift is a rare one handed down from generations in the Koizumi family and your time has come. Use this gift for good and good alone, may your heart stay pure and courageous. If you remember nothing else, remember this; you are never alone.” Eventually she was back home at her grandmother’s coming through the brush as her mother picked her up quickly, “Oh Hanayo thank goodness you’re okay! Are you hurt at all sweetie? We’ll get you fixed you right up.” The small toddler looked back the forest catching only a glimpse of a figure as it faded from her line of vision._

“Hanayo-chan? What are you doing here at this time of day?”

The girl jumped nearly knocking her glasses off as she looked to the source of the voice, her senpai and fellow muse member Nozomi Toujou, “A-Ah Nozomi-se…Nozomi chan! I was just ah uh…” Come on Hanayo! If you freeze up she’ll definitely find out. Giving herself the mental shove of encouragement she cleared her throat, “I just wanted to pay my respects to the temple, after all Love Live is coming up soon.” Meeting those beautiful emerald green eyes she could get lost in for days, Hanayo felt all her resolve crumble as Nozomi smiled mischievously at her, “Is that so? Innocent and sweet as always, just like the Hanayo I know..” The purple haired senpai had just finished her shrine duties and had changed back into her uniform getting ready to head home. Gulping at Nozomi’s comment, she flushed a light pink upon her soft cheeks as she glanced away quickly, “D-Don’t say such embarrassing things.” Her heart throbbed gently but she knew where she stood, after all Nozomi had always been with _her_ for so many years. Feeling a small bop to the head from Nozomi’s hand, Hanayo squeaked holding her forehead, “Hey now don’t zone out like that, the spirits might feed off your negative energy. Anyway I should get going, you get home safe now, ya hear?”

Answering with a small nod, Hanayo waved back watching the girl walk off down the stairs. “I wonder..can the spirits truly feed off human emotions? That’s never happened to me, it just…” Shaking her head gently a hand came up to adjust her glasses as Hanayo hurried home before the sun completely set. That would be a theory she would need to observe for the next time, if it rang true in any way then there would be trouble.


	2. Disturbances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peculiar things begin to happen, there's Nicomaki in this chapter enjoy.

The sound of delicate feet pattered along the sidewalk echoing among the suburban neighborhood. With soft breaths and hands clenched gently, Hanayo had made it home just in time as the sun had set. Taking her house key out with idol charms attached to it she opened her front door and called out, “Mom! I’m home.” Slipping her shoes off, she closed the door after her but yelped slightly fumbling with her phone when she went to check the time as it went off. Looking at the messages it was the group chat with all her friends, something about Nico falling into a construction pit and Maki has sent pictures to the group instead of helping her out first.

_Honoka: OOHH Nico-chan are you okay?_

_Rin: She’s in the PIT, NYAA!!_

_Umi: Guys I’m trying to study here, I didn’t ask to see this at all._

_Kotori: Aaa Maki-chan help her out of there!_

_Eli: I need to put this on social media immediately, everyone go like my Facebook post after this._

_Nozomi: Lol get rekt, Nicocchi_

_Nico: I literally hate all of you._

Giggling gently, Hanayo greeted her mother and made her way upstairs to wash up before dinner. Managing to get some homework done she carried out her nightly routine eating with her mother and telling her about her day. Unfortunately after all these years the brunette hadn’t told her mother anything about her spirit whispering talents but she had a feeling that her mother had an inkling about it. Once she retired to her room for the night she looked at her phone again seeing that Maki had sent a picture of her helping Nico out of the construction pit, “Ah those two are always….” Stopping mid-sentence, her purple irises widened slightly, “…Wait a second..” Fingers brushed the screen as she zoomed in on the picture seeing a couple of shadow like spirits in the background looming toward the two. Quickly checking the time the picture had been sent it had only been a couple minutes. Pulling up Maki’s phone number she called it frantically, “Come on pick up pick up pick up!!”

“Hello? Hanayo what’s up?” Maki answered while helping Nico brush dust off her clothes. “I don’t need your hel—“

“Can you shut up for once? Anyway did you need anything Hanayo? Nico an---“ Cutting off her sentence, Hanayo anxiously spoke into the phone.

“You need to get out of that area right now!”

“What? Why so urgent all of a sudden?”

“Maki-chan I don’t have time to explain right now but you and Nico need to get moving now, please!”

The red head only furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, “This isn’t a joke is it? Hanayo you would never pull something like this.”

Getting frustrated, Hanayo spoke firmly with a serious tone, “Maki-chan. Nico-chan. Listen to me, if you don’t get out of there immediately something bad is going to happen. You know I would never joke about something like this, you’re my friends and I care about you. Just…trust me.”

The pair looked at each other and nodded as they quickly left the area beginning to head home. Shadow figures lingering behind stopped at a certain point and swiftly went another direction looking for any other human puppets that could serve of use to them. “Maki-chan did you hear that…?” Nico inquired catching the sound of a  brush moving a bit as the red head looked at her, “What’re you talking about?” The third year shook her head and looked forward again, “Nothing, it was probably my imagination.” Taking steps with Maki she reached out holding her hand close as the red head made a noise getting flustered and looked away slightly, “Thanks for...helping me out of the pit. It was a nice date aside from that part.”

“Y-You’re welcome I guess.”

“And I wouldn’t hate the idea of going on more dates so uh..”

“Stop ruining the moment with your talking.”

“Are you seri--!” Nico was cut off when lips met her own as Maki pulled away blushing furiously. Closing her eyes slowly then opening them again, Nico gave a combination of an exasperated and flushed look, “Why are you like this…?”

That night after they both arrived at their respective homes, Hanayo laid awake in bed thinking about the picture, “I haven’t seen those types of spirits in a very long time..they’re one of the worst ones around. I’ve never even seen them in the area until now…” Closing her eyes she exhaled gently and turned over soon falling into a slumber. Of course that night it wouldn’t be the most peaceful one for sleep. In her dream, Hanayo found herself in the forest and she was running but from what? The impending presence behind her grew stronger as she ran faster and faster until she reached the edge of a cliff. Heart racing she finally looked behind her being met with what seemed to be a horrifying mass of multiple spirits moaning and groaning in distress. A thousand voices attempting to call to her as she covered her ears shaking her head, _“I’m trying to help you, please just listen I---!!”_ Stumbling she fell back hurling off the cliff as she screamed out. Waking up with a startle she looked around frantically and clutched her chest, “Just a..bad dream.” Swallowing the lump in her throat she gained very little sleep after that nightmare.

Eyes shot open hearing her alarm go off as she reached over shutting it off, “If I could trade my powers for anything…it would be a good night’s rest.” Carrying out her morning routine she met up with Rin to walk to school together as usual. Her mind wandered off to the recent spirits she had been dealing with lately as the orange haired girl attempted to talk to her.

“Kayochin did you see the pictures in the group chat last night? Poor Nico-chan!”

“Mmh..”

“Hey are you okay, did you get enough sleep?”

“Hmmh..”

“Kayochin!!!”

Squeaking at the sudden outburst, the brunette stumbled into a trashcan and tripped down into the concrete of the street. Rin quickly helped her up making sure she was alright, “Kayochin you’re really out of it today, did something happen?” The brunette shook her head slowly as she brushed herself off continuing to school with her childhood friend, “I’m..fine. I’m fine I just had a couple nightmares last night it’s nothing.” Looking up they had arrived at school as Hanayo took her seat in the classroom with Rin next to her and Maki usually in front of her who had already been there.  The red head turned to face her as she tilted her head.

“Whoa you don’t look so good..”

“I had a long night..did you and Nico-chan make it home safe?”

“Yeah we did, Nico thought she might’ve heard something but I didn’t hear anything.”

“Good, good.”

“So what was that call all about? It sounded like you were about to die if we didn’t get out of there.”

“I..ah..”

“Is there something you should be telling us?”

“No no, it’s just…there’s been a lot of incidents where people have been disappearing, mainly occurring at night. I saw it on the news somewhere.” The brunette bluffed slightly, it’s true that she had seen a case or two on missing people but they were long deemed as gone or dead. Though for it to happen often? It had been quite some time since then. Maki shrugged shaking it off for now as they moved on with their day. Having lunch with her friends, Hanayo received a text from…Nozomi?! Wait why did she want to speak with her? She wanted her to meet on the rooftop for something. Swallowing hard she excused herself from Maki and Rin then went off up to the rooftop to find the purple head touching the roof fence gently and looked over slowly smiling at her kouhai. Knees trembling, hands shaking and just the tiniest bit of sweat running down her head she gave a small smile, “N-Nozomi senpai? Did you need something?”

“I figured out why you had been there at the temple yesterday.”

“W-What?”

“Staying out until sunset. Frequent visits to the temple. Numerous spirit charms and blessings in your locker. It’s all so clear.”

Hanayo froze up, oh no she figured it out? But how?!

“You’re interested in becoming a shrine maiden! We could always use extra help around the temple, you know could have always asked right?”

Collapsing from the anticipation of it all had been too much for her heart as Hanayo crumbled into the ground and Nozomi came over quickly attempting to wake up the unconscious girl.

“Hanayo-chan?! Hanayo-chan!”


	3. It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's about to get intense, strap on kiddo's!

Hanayo doesn’t really remember much of what happened before she collapsed, it was all just so fast. One minute she was talking to Nozomi and the next minute she was on the ground unconscious. Was it from all her exhausted nights of chasing spirits around or the fact that her crush nearly found out that she could speak to and see spirits? Most likely a combination of both. Hearing someone call out her name, she opened her eyes slowly meeting green pupils. As her vision focused she found herself cradled in Nozomi’s arms. Turning bright red she yelped, “Uuuwahh!! Nozomi-chan what happened?! H-How did..!”

“Hanayo-chan..take a deep breath. Everything’s fine..you just passed out. Have you been eating or sleeping properly?”

The brunette fidgeted slightly looking down a little, “Y-Yes. Maybe…not the best sleep but I’ve been getting by.”

Shaking her head gently, she helped the brunette up, “Ah that’s no good, you should be taking proper care of yourself. Do I need to come over and make sure th--!”

“NO! I mean no no there’s no need for that.” The thought of Nozomi actually coming over to her house and seeing her room made her nearly have another frenzy of panic as the purple head laughed softly. “How cute…” Nozomi whispered under her breath as the brunette looked at her with a perplexed expression.

“So you were interested in being a shrine maiden?” Taking a full rewind back to their conversation before, Hanayo’s eyes widened as she nodded, “Ah…yes! I would be..grateful if you could um..take me under your wing.” Her face practically beamed in delight as she clapped her hands together, “Wonderful! We’ll start first thing tomorrow after school.” Hanayo smiled nervously and nodded at the older girl, “Okay I…” Picking up the presence of a spirit she looked past Nozomi’s shoulder seeing a large, magnificent owl fly toward the alpaca stables. “Sounds good, I gotta run! See you!” Quickly she went down the stairs from the roof nearly tripping along the way leaving behind a very confused Nozomi who simply shrugged it off for now.

Dashing across the courtyard she went in the direction of the stables but froze when she came upon the sight. The spirit perched itself on a student none other than her friend Kotori as the ash blonde girl pet the alpacas. What was she supposed to do here? What did this spirit even want??

“Ah good to see you Hanayo, my back feels heavy for some reason but I don’t even have my school bag on me at the moment. Maybe it’s just the weather?” Kotori mused as Hanayo smiled giving a small nod, “Yes..perhaps it is that um..”

Tilting her head slightly at the girl, her amber irises blinked at the other, “Is there something wrong?” The brunette fidgeted slightly, okay how was she going to get this spirit off Kotori? Lure it away? Force it off? Kotori would definitely pick up on the odd behavior. Her face fell as it dawned on her what she had to do. God she hoped Kotori wouldn’t think ill of her for this. “I’m sorry Kotori-chan!” Reaching out quickly she pressed down on a spot on the girl’s neck as the ash blonde passed out collapsing into the ground. Spooking out the owl spirit, it hooted at Hanayo and flew away from the school. Sighing with relief she looked down at her friend who laid there unconscious. Thinking quickly she took Kotori to the nurse before the lunch period could end as she returned to her class meeting up with Maki and Rin again. Later after school she hoped the whole incident would fly over the girl’s head as they stretched getting ready for practice. Catching wind of a conversation, Hanayo froze up slightly.

“Yeah I remember waking up in the nurse’s office after I went to see the alpacas. I’m not sure what happened.”

“Kotori-chan you should be more careful, someone could have hurt you!” The bluenette fussed holding one of her hands gently.

“Umi-chan…” Blushing slightly, the orange head crashed in, “Do you remember anything in between those times??”

“Well I..oh yeah! I was actually talking to Hanayo and then everything went blank after that…” The three second years looked over to find that Hanayo was dashing for the door. “BATHROOM I GOTTA GO!” She blurted out grabbing the knob and turning it only to run into a certain third year’s chest who easily caught her, “Ah are you up to no good, Hanayo-chan? That’s not like you.” Nozomi mused as Eli giggled a bit, “Sorry we’re a bit late, there was some last minute student council work to take care of.”

“Nozomi! Don’t let Hanayo go anywhere we have questions to ask her!!” Honoka exclaimed coming toward the brunette. Quickly squeezing past the third years, Hanayo dashed down the stairs being careful not to fall.

“Everyone after her!” The leader called out.

“Eh Kayochin where are you going?”

“Don’t we need to start practice? Hanayo-chan was being a bit odd when she called me and Nico the other night.”

“It’s up to us to investigate! Follow super idol Nico nico nii!”

“Harasho I’ve never seen Hanayo run that fast.”

“She’s full of surprises, Elicchi.”

“WAIT!! I command you all come back at once, I have a set schedule!”

“Ah but Umi-chan shouldn’t we see what’s wrong? She could be in trouble.”

Running down the hall she approached the exit of the school as she entered the courtyard. No students in sight. That was odd wasn’t it? School had only just ended so usually there were some lingering around. Hearing the eight girls after her she didn’t have time to think. When Hanayo went to find somewhere to hide, her pupils shrunk in fear. The owl spirit had returned but with many at its aid. All eyes bore into her and not with good intention. She had no choice but to lure them away from the school, it would endanger the other students. Waving her arms she began to run again, “Hey it’s me you want! Follow me!” Beginning to leave the campus the swarm of owl spirits followed her attempting to scratch her with their talons. Managing to avoid them, Hanayo headed for the forest outside the town. The other eight girls followed her but could not see the dilemma she had been put in.

“Why is she swatting at the air like that?” Nico inquired.

“Maybe there’s bugs, nya?”

Nozomi hummed softly thinking herself, Hanayo wouldn’t be dealing with what she think it is…could she?

All girls entered the forest after Hanayo who attempted to avoid branches and roots. _Okay if I can get to the forest shrine then I can---!_ Her thoughts were cut off as she tripped looking down to see a dip in the landscape as she yelped tumbling down the hill. Hitting a stump in all the madness she winced slightly feeling her glasses fly off in the process. Blacking out for a moment, she came to a minute later finding herself at the bottom of the steep hill. Voices called out to her as they grew closer. Opening her eyes she looked up seeing the owl spirits loom down on her. “We can..We can work this out. Don’t be--!” Attempting to cover herself, Hanayo winced feeling them come at her with their talons scratching and clawing as she tried to shake them off. Her eyes shot open feeling a shot of pain her neck as she cried out. Catching the glimpse of a figure, it soon was out of sight, “S-Somebody..help me….” Passing out from the pain, the owl spirits fleed when the eight girls arrived to the scene.

“Oh my god Hanayo-chan! Can you hear me? Hanayo-chan!”

“W-Where did these marks come from? Kayochin?”

“She didn’t have these before, what happened I don’t understand!”

“Umi-chan I’m scared..!”

“Everyone stop panicking, we need to get her somewhere safe!” Eli and Umi stated as they began to help the girl. The last thing she remembered seeing was a pair of emerald eyes looking at her worried and coaxing her gently that everything would be okay. Fading into unconsciousness her mind was enveloped in darkness once more.


	4. A Moment of Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's some gooood Nozopana in here and Hanayo can't seem to decide what exactly she should do.

_Running around in the darkness she called out for anyone to help. Silence. The sound of nothing but her own two feet echoed among the void. How could this happen? How did she end up here? Continuing up she yelped out feeling hands grab at her ankles beginning to pull her down. Struggling to get free she reached out catching a glimpse of several figures, “Please help me! Don’t leave me alone…!_

Startling awake, Hanayo looked around breathing heavily finding herself in what appeared to be…Maki’s room? She had only ever been over a few times with Rin or when the red head invited her over. Feeling a breeze, she looked down finding her dress shirt unbuttoned finding herself patched up and the presence of healing ointment underneath. “How…?”

“Ah you’re awake..” Hanayo knew that voice anywhere. Tilting her head up, she saw Nozomi sitting by her as she touched her hair gently and rested a hand onto her back, “Are you alright? You took quite a fall back there. “ Fidgeting slightly, Hanayo looked up to meet her eyes and nodded slowly, “Yes I’m..I’m okay now. Nozomi-chan I…” The conversation was soon interrupted as the eight other girls entered the room gathering around the two.

“Hanayo do you care to tell us what happened back there? Why did you start running in the first place?” Umi started as Honoka followed up.

“Yeah and what happened after Kotori-chan blacked out?”

Swallowing the lump in her throat she averted their gazes as Nico and Maki intervened. “And what was that all about the other night? What’s going on exactly?”

“You’ve been acting strange lately, is there something you’re not telling us?” The red head asked twirling her hair.

Finally speaking up she breathed out shakily, “I-I can’t tell any of you. Please just don’t worry about it.”

Of all people, Nico grew slightly enraged as she belted out, “Look at yourself! You fell down a hill in the forest and now you have these..these injuries on you! We just want to help but you’re just shutting us out, this isn’t like you just who are you?!”

“Hanayo-chan she’s right the only way we can help you is if you talk to us, Kayochin please…”

Continuing to pry the other for the truth, Nozomi took note of the other clenching her hands into fists slightly as Hanayo yelled out, “None of you understand! I just can’t tell you the truth because…because..” Everyone grew silent as Hanayo felt something drip from her cheek. Touching it gently she saw she was crying as her body shook choking back a sob. “I just..can’t. So please just trust me..okay?” Each of the girls looked at each other for a moment but nodded, “Okay..we won’t pry into it…if that’s what you want.” Nico said softly leaving the room with the others to give her a moment, all except for Nozomi.

“Nozomi-chan…” Being pulled into an embrace she cried harder into her shoulder hugging onto the older girl tightly, “I just don’t want anyone to get hurt. I can’t get any of them involved, you understand don’t you?”

“I may not know exactly what is going on, but eventually the truth must come to light. Now as soon as you’re all healed up, I’m taking you to the temple, okay?” Emerald pupils reassured giving the brunette’s hand a squeeze as she nodded slowly, “Okay.”

A couple days or so passed as Hanayo healed up well thankfully. It seemed the spirits had cease their abnormal level of activity for now but it just made her all the more nervous. Today after school she met up with Nozomi to follow her to the temple. Climbing up the stairs it seemed that everything was returning to normal for the time being but her friends still exchanged worried looks every now and then.

“Hanayo-chan…”

“Y-Yes?”

“Do you..see things there that under normal circumstances regular people would not see?”

“I..I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Turning on her heel, Nozomi looked at her with an intense gaze as she stepped closer. “Anyone knows the presence of a ghost or spirit when something happens. But it takes a special person to be able to actually see them and interact with them.”

So her senpai really did know the truth all along, but for how long? Her purple irises looked down at the ground as she pursed her lips slightly, “How..How did you find out?”

“You’re asking the person who appeases the spirits everyday by keeping the temple orderly and clean. How could I not?”

In truth that did make sense, but why was she approaching her now about it? Hanayo had so many questions. “You can’t tell the others, please. It would only endanger them.”

“Ah don’t worry, your secret is safe with me. Now then were you still interested in being a shrine maiden or was that just a cover up?”

Thinking for a moment, Hanayo shook her head. This would prove beneficial especially for someone like her, “It’s not a cover up. I really am interested. Whenever I was young I came to love rice so much because we used it as offerings for the spirits at the temple. I’m so used to talking softly because I would only ever talk to spirits until I met Rin-chan. Please show me how to be a proper shrine maiden, Nozomi-chan.” Giving a bow, Nozomi smiled gently and nodded, “Very well. Let’s get you fitted then.” Flushing a bright red, she tilted her head, “E-Ehhh?!”

Following the purple head, she was soon fitted into her own shrine maiden attire as the other changed as well, “The first thing we need to do is clean the temple and then prepare the offerings for the spirits. You take that side of the temple and I’ll take the other side.” Nodding briskly, Hanayo went hard to work beginning to sweep then scrubbing down the floors, looking up she was met with the eyes of multiple little fox spirits. “Ah well hello there. The offerings aren’t quite ready yet but you’re free to stick around if you’d like.” Feeling them rub up against her affectionately, Hanayo giggled gently petting one.

“Did you make some new friends?” Getting startled slightly by the sound of Nozomi’s voice, she looked over but took a double take.

“W-Wait you can see them too??”

“Of course. I may not be a bridge or connection of any sort but I can see the spirits clear as day. Spiritual power can be a very valuable asset. It just so happens these little guys are regulars at the temple, they like to come play around while I’m working. Now let’s get the rest of this work done, okay?” Nodding affirmatively at the purple haired girl, Hanayo finished up cleaning and began to help Nozomi with preparing the offerings for the shrine. Setting up the last bowl of rice, she smiled at their work.

“Thank you.”

“Hm?”

“Just…thank you for being here for me. It’s been hard trying to deal with this on my own. But it’s comforting to know at least one person understands.”

“I…you don’t need to thank me Hanayo-chan. I care about everyone, including you.” Clutching at her own chest slightly a surge of warmth overwhelmed her senses; Hanayo was so brave dealing with all of this on her own up until now. Even so she wondered how many spirits she coaxed into the afterlife that truly needed it. Those pure purple irises that could do no wrong and yet it was if she was giving everything to get by each day.

“Hey Nozomi-chan…” Ceasing her thoughts for a moment, her attention turned back to Hanayo finding they were only inches apart. The brunette took her hands gently and closed her eyes. One minute passed and then another as Nozomi’s hands glowed a light pink then it faded slowly. “There…you’ll be safe from malevolent spirits not that it’s something you have to deal with every day.” Nozomi attempted to ask how she had done it but she was hushed gently, “Shh it was something new I learned a little while ago. I can spare a bit of my power to others but only for those that can see spirits as well. It’s almost like a kindred connection.”

“I see…” A slow nod was given in response as the other fluttered her eyelashes slowly and smiled at her, “I should get going, it was good talking to you Nozomi-chan. I’ll see you tomorrow, take care.” Going into the temple she changed back into her uniform and went off waving to the older girl. Waving back, Nozomi gulped gently, “What is this feeling…?”

 


	5. Spirits of the Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More nozopana, they get to meet some choice spirits but something cuts the outing short.

The day at the temple went without a hitch, it was one of the most calming times Hanayo has had in a while considering the recent high levels of spirit activity. Now that it had calmed down she didn’t need to worry for now. Time passed over the next couple weeks as they prepared for Love Live and Hanayo continued to actively help out at the shrine just as diligently as Nozomi.  Humming softly practice had just ended and she was getting ready to head to the temple with her senpai. “Nozomi-chan when we’re done with our work at the temple I want to show you something.”

Raising her eyebrows in curiosity she gave a smile, “Is that so? Hehe I look forward to it.” The two girls went to the temple going about their usual work being a little less than most days. Once done she gestured for the purple haired girl to follow her. “It’s not very far, just follow me.” Beginning to lead Nozomi, Hanayo entered the forest as the purple head grew slightly uneasy remembering what happened before, “Are you sure it’s good idea to be here again? What if you—“ Being stopped mid-sentence, purple irises gazed at her tenderly, “I’ll be fine. Don’t worry.” A tint of pink colored the older girl’s cheeks as she nodded slowly.

Continuing to walk it seemed like Hanayo had the path memorized like the back of her hand. The quiet sound of animals moving here and there echoed among the forest. Wind blew gently through the leaves creating a soft rustle and the scent of earth mixed with trees filled their senses. It was calming in its own way and gave Nozomi an air of peace. Eventually they came across the forest shrine, for the most part it was a small stone structure with little offerings placed among it. Little notes with wishes were placed neatly and upon closer inspection Nozomi found it to be Hanayo’s writing. “Do you come here often?” Nodding slowly she smiled, “Yes I—“ Hearing low growling she looked over seeing panther spirits emerge from the brush. “No no, she’s a friend. See? I’m okay, Kitty.” Touching the top of the panther’s head, she hugged it gently as it purred and nestled its head into her lap.

“You..you named it Kitty?”

“Mhm, he’s been with me ever since I was a little baby. I know most of these spirits that live in the forest actually.”

Pointing up, Nozomi gasped at the sight. Spirits roaming around everywhere from the valley to the mountains. Large magnificent birds flying past them, deer running and darting between the trees and even wolves howling from far off in the land. The girl couldn’t believe her eyes, how could she not see any of this all this time? When her green eyes fell on the girl once more she saw Hanayo gazing wistfully over at the valley. The way her brunette hair framed her perfect soft cheeks so carefully. The way her purple irises gazed with such innocence yet all the love in the world for these spirits made her heart beat in her chest. There was that feeling again.

“I’m glad I could show you all of this. You’re one of the only people I’ve ever told…well let me rephrase that one of the only people who know that I can interact with spirits like this. No one else in this world knows, not even my own mom. Though I’m sure she has an inkling about it. It’s been so..so hard dealing with this all on my own. I’ve been alone all this time but now…I don’t have to be anymore.” Giving a gentle kiss to the top of the panther’s head the other panther spirits gathered around Nozomi and gave her an affectionate nudge. The purple head smiled gently, “Hanayo-chan…if you ever need anything you can confide in me. Remember you are never alone.” Something ticked in the brunette’s mind as she looked up. Why did that sound familiar? Hanayo pondered on it for a moment, she’s heard that somewhere before. Shaking her head slightly, “There’s one more place I want to show you.” Rising up, the panther spirit tilted his head at Hanayo as she led Nozomi down further the path. Heading downhill she hadn’t realized she was holding the other’s hand. Her skin was softer than she imagined as Hanayo blushed gently. When they arrived at their destination, it appeared to be a large gorge. Kneeling down looking into the water, Nozomi set herself beside the younger girl. “Now just what is it this time?”

“Watch.” Taking her hand she gently placed it into the water spreading her palm out. Eventually the deep in the water the pool began to glow a light blue. What appeared to be a creature like spirit emerged from the underwater cavern grazing their hands gently. Beautiful and brilliant scales glimmered and a water dragon spirit surfaced from the water. “H-Hanayo is this..how..?” The dragon bowed it’s head to the brunette first as she touched the snout gently, “He’s one of the most ancient spirits I’ve ever encountered, he’s been around since before humans even set foot here. I don’t know much about him but I do know I love this forest and the spirits just as much as he cares about them both. His name is Mizuchi.” Slowly he turned his head to look at Nozomi quietly observing her as Hanayo spoke softly, “Mizuchi..this is Nozomi Toujou. A close friend of mine, she can see spirits just like I can so please protect her as well.” Reaching out she took the other’s hand gently placing it onto the snout of the dragon as he closed his eyes for a moment. Her heart hammered in her chest, was this really happening? Nozomi met the gaze of the dragon when he opened his eyes again as she gave a small nod, “Thank you for looking after Hanayo.” _She’s very precious to me._ Her thoughts were cut off abruptly by the sound of the brunette collapsing into the ground. Mizuchi roared out shaking back and forth in what appeared to be some sort of pain as Nozomi drew her hand back quickly, “H-Hanayo-chan?!” Looking down she saw the hand placed over her own neck as she held her head with the other. A pulsing sound resounded among the girl and the dragon spirit making it progressively more painful. Millions of voices went through Hanayo’s head as she winced biting down on her teeth, “Enough! ENOUGH!!” Something throbbed on her neck causing her to cry out again. Suddenly everything ceased as the pain subsided and Mizuchi calmed down. The dragon spirit returned to it’s lair underwater as Hanayo opened her eyes slowly to meet Nozomi’s worried expression, “What..What was that? Are you alright?” Giving a small nod, Nozomi noted the glimpse of the mark on her lower neck. The Aku kanji. It couldn’t have been a tattoo, so when…? Her eyes widened slightly but shook her head getting rid of the thought; it was probably nothing for now.

“I’m..fine. I’m fine.” Rising up with the help of Nozomi they returned to the town, “I don’t know what that was just now but...be careful around the forest for now. Please.”

“Hanayo-chan I want you to promise me something.”

“Huh?”

“Listen to me. Promise me that you’ll always be honest to yourself and that if you need anything, you can come to me. Okay?”

Fidgeting with her skirt for a moment she looked down a little and nodded, “Okay..I promise.” With her words the mark pulsed slightly as she winced. An omen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah I don't know a lot of names for spirits but this chapter was more so to give background on Hanayo's life when she's not at school and even before she had met everyone.


	6. Fading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanayo grows more distant, she warns Nozomi to stay away from the forest.

Days passed by growing closer and closer to Love Live which was fast approaching and everyone seemed to be putting their all into practices. All except for one. Hanayo as it seemed had been growing more and more distant ever since the incident in the forest when Nozomi had been with her. Something set off what seemed like a negative reaction and neither Hanayo nor Nozomi could pinpoint just what it was. Though as it seemed, the brunette had been growing more distant at each practice and when someone would ask about it she would just push them away. That was nothing like Hanayo.

One day at practice, the girl had isolated herself for stretches looking a little less than motivated. Looking distantly it seemed like her mind was everywhere else but there as she stretched out her legs. For what seemed like the millionth time, Maki came up to ask her if there was anything wrong, “Hanayo-chan are you feeling alright? If something’s wrong you can---!”

“I’m fine okay?! Stop asking me and leave me alone…!” Her eyes widened as she covered her mouth staring at a shocked Maki who was taken aback as Nico intervened.

“Hey..she was only trying to help. Hanayo this isn’t like you.”

Shaking her head quickly she bowed apologetically, “I-I’m sorry Maki-chan. I didn’t mean to I swear I didn’t..I…” Sniffling slightly she stood up again feeling her eyes well up. “I-I um..I’m not feeling so well, I’m going to go down to the nurse’s office. Please excuse me.” Quickly she brushed past the others heading down as Nozomi gave a worried expression much like her friends who held concern for her.

“What’s with Hanayo lately?”

“Yeah she’s been acting so distant. Do you think something happened?”

“I’m worried about Kayochin…”

Deciding to take action, Nozomi spoke out, “I’ll go check on her, you guys go on ahead with practice. I’ll be back.” The purple head went through the door following after the brunette. Coming to the nurse’s office first she didn’t find her there as she frowned slightly. Where else could she have gone? Having one other place in mind she went out to the courtyard where the girl usually had lunch with her first year friends finding Hanayo sitting alone. Taking a seat by her carefully she spoke softly, “Hey. How you feeling?” The gentle sobs that came from the brunette was enough of an answer as Nozomi pulled her in for a warm embrace rubbing the other’s back soothingly. “Tell me what’s wrong. You can tell me anything.” Soft hands clutched at her desperately as Hanayo burrowed her head into her chest. “I’m just…I’m so scared. I don’t know what’s happening to me and I don’t know if there’s a way to stop it. I’ve had reoccurring nightmares of me running around in the darkness keeping me up at night. It’s all so confusing, I just don’t know what to do. And…”

Hearing Nozomi speak out to finish her lingering sentence she closed her eyes for a moment, “And you’re afraid you might lose yourself? Hanayo you’re one of the bravest people I know and I know you can be strong. More time around the people you love will rid you of those awful thoughts, okay? It’s your turn to trust me.” Those emerald eyes gave her all the reassurance in the world as Hanayo smiled wearily, “Thank you. But another thing..I need you to stay away from the forest for a while. I don’t know what’s happening but if anything happens I don’t want you or anyone else to get hurt.”

“Ah but Hanayo-chan…what if you get hurt?”

“Nozomi-chan I’ve been doing this for years. The forest is like my second home, I’ll be fine. Just please stay away from the forest for a while, okay?”

Hesitating for a moment she heaved a small sigh but smiled at the other and nodded, “Alright. But on one condition, you let me take you to get parfaits after practice is done.” Giggling in response, Hanayo nodded, “It’s a date.”

Eventually the day of Love Live came. So much anticipation had been building up to this point and Hanayo couldn’t be any happier than to be here with her friends dancing to what they love before the third years graduated. When the grim reality dawned on her, she looked down slightly. Things wouldn’t be the same without Nozomi, Nico and Eli around but it is what it is. She was thankful that they could have so many good moments together as a group and felt like her life really changed that day when Honoka officially invited her to join μ's. Aside from communicating with spirits, she had always wanted to be an idol and now was the moment to fulfill her dream by performing at Love Live with her dear friends. Clenching her fists slightly she nodded. Yes! She would do her best today and have fun performing with her group. Coming together for a count off she put her hand in and smiled at everyone glancing at Nozomi who looked back at her. Once the count off was over, it was their time to take the stage. The set list had been carefully composed by Umi and choreographed by Eli. All their hard work would pay off as they danced to the first song. Catching a glimpse of something in the crowd, Hanayo thought she saw something but shook it off. By the third song or so, her purple irises caught sights of ominous figures lurking in the very back of the audience. Quickly hiding the evident panic that had crossed her face for a moment she continued dancing and smiling at the audience. When the set list was over they were called for an encore. She couldn’t believe it but it made her heart soar and once more she took the stage with μ's.

After the show when everything was done and over with, Hanayo looked over offstage feeling drawn to something. Almost as if she couldn’t fight against the instinct she changed then walked off backstage leaving the area. Nozomi searched around for Hanayo after she had changed like the rest of the group as she grew worried.

“Has anyone seen Hanayo-chan?”

“I think she left already. Something might have come up.”

“Maybe Kayochin wasn’t feeling too well. Her mom probably took her home.”

“It’s probably nothing, Nozomi-chan don’t worry about it.” Eli reassured as the purple head pouted softly shaking it off for now. “Okay.” Pulling out her phone she texted the brunette regardless of her friends’ assumption to make sure she got home safe.

_Nozomi: Hey, hope you got home safe. Make sure to text me back when you do, okay?_

With a small swishing sound, the text message sent. Now all she could do was wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I've been sick for a couple days blehh


	7. Give Me a Sign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is super fluffy, I hope you're ready for all the cuteness. Nozomi is still worried so she goes searching for Hanayo the day after the concert.

The morning air was crisp. Sunshine light gently illuminated the quiet neighborhoods. Daily morning routines of those getting up for work or beginning yard work began to fill background noise. Just the day before had been Love Live and Otonokizaka’s sole idol group had won the competition. They achieved everything they ever wanted and more. A certain purple haired girl yawned gently rising up from her slumber and rubbed her eyes. Remembering something, she quickly grabbed her phone checking for any replies from Hanayo.

_Zero new messages_

Sighing softly she locked the screen then turned her body to rise out of bed. It was no use asking her friends again because they would give her the same answer as before. Nozomi was going to find her and ask her what happened. Carrying out her usual morning routine of brushing her teeth and getting dressed in her apartment, she prepared some morning tea inhaling the delicious aroma and sighed contently. “I love a cup of hot tea in the morning…” Sipping at the cup thoughtfully she ate her breakfast then prepared herself to go out. Getting on some proper day clothes, she made sure to bring an umbrella just in case. The sun may have risen but the gray clouds that loomed over in a matter of a couple hours could mean rain later in the afternoon. Heading out she locked the door after herself, the first location Nozomi already had in mind.

The park.

                There had been a multitude of times where she had seen Hanayo interacting with a number of spirits in that park but she also loved to play with the wildlife. So cute. Smiling to herself she headed for  the park as her shoes clacked gently against the pavement of the sidewalk. Eventually she arrived. There was quite a number of people today in the park but not as many as there would be on a sunny day. Looking around she scanned each of the individual’s faces but none of them matched the brunette in particular she was looking for. “Humm..okay she’s not here. I’ll look at the temple next.” Hurrying off she headed for the direction of the temple. Climbing up the series of stairs she looked around seeing the usual patrons but unfortunately no sign of Hanayo. Catching glimpses of the little fox spirits that usually hung around she walked around the corner to them. “Hey there, how’s everyone doing today?” Smiling tenderly as they hopped around the purple head. “There should be some offerings for you at the shrine. I’d love to play, but I’m looking for Hanayo-chan.” As much as she had searched around, she couldn’t find any sign or traces of the girl. Perhaps it was time for lunch. Stopping at a street food stand she bought a couple of croquettes and sat down at a bench under a tree beginning to eat them. “Let’s see..she’s not at the park and she wasn’t at the temple. There’s no way she would be at the school on a Saturday. Hm…” Continuing to eat her lunch, Nozomi swallowed a chewed piece of the croquette and let out a small sigh. Lately she had been contemplating how she always felt around Hanayo. It was different than when she was with Eli. Something about her drew the purple head in and it wasn’t that fact that she had a special connection with spirits either. Maybe now would be a perfect time to read her own fortune? Finishing her croquettes she pulled out her tarot card deck shuffling away and then spreading them out on the bench. Closing her eyes she reached out letting her hand hover above the cards scanning for one that drew her in the most. “Where are…aha!” Picking up a special vibe from one card she reached down picking it up as her emerald irises gazed at the back.

The Hierophant.

Furrowing her eyebrows slightly at the card, it wasn’t too often that she would draw this one from her usual fortunes. Usually it entailed doing the right thing and knowing the answers within yourself. Thinking for a moment she gathered up her cards putting them away. Even though she had been warned countless times, she knew one more place she could go to find Hanayo. Walking off she headed for the forest path that the girl had originally took her on. Hoping she would remember the way, she checked to make sure her cellphone had reception in case anything happened. Four bars. Nodding she entered through the trees beginning to walk down the path. The air felt oddly still for a moment but Nozomi thought nothing of it. Trudging forward she knew what she had to do, she had to find _her_. Feeling a drop of water fall she looked up at the sky seeing that it was beginning to rain. Cursing softly under her breath she pulled out her umbrella quickly opening it up as it shielded her from the rain. When she went to take another step forward Nozomi stopped. Drawing closer to the small shrine Hanayo had shown her before, a familiar voice sang softly.

 _I feel as though our encounter has changed me_  
_I found the person I want to become_  
 _I've been always, always raising up_  
 _This longing, only in my heart_  
  
_Along the great big rope, everybody jumped, playing together_  
 _But I alone was too scared to join_  
 _Hesitating like a child_  
 _I was always waiting for you_  
  
_When I was about to give up, your hand reached out to support me_  
 _The warmth of your gentle hand-- I love it_  
  
_My gratitude is about to overflow_  
 _Little by little, my dream draws closer_  
 _My gratitude is about to overflow..._  
 _Thank you_  
 _I'm happy, so happy that I don't know what to do_  
 _So happy that my tears come spilling out_  
 _I'm sorry_

The lyrics made her heart hammer in her chest for a moment. Could it be? Walking a bit faster she soon came to the shrine and found Hanayo had been the one singing taking shelter under the tree. The brunette looked up. Soft purple irises caught sight of the other as she blushed slightly, “N-Nozomi?” Her eyes widened when feet raced toward her and pulled her into a tight embrace. “Ah…did something happen?” When Nozomi pulled back to look at her she saw the brunette dripping softly, most likely as a result of the recent downpour but now the rain only beat gently against the ground. Her wet strands of hair clung to her cheeks as she tilted her head at the older girl. “Hanayo-chan where did you go yesterday after the show? I was so worried.” Hanayo thought for a moment before speaking, “Ah..I had to tend to some things but after that I went home with my mom. I’m fine, I’m here. See?” Showing her no visible signs of any injuries, Nozomi took her hands closely as the brunette blushed. “I-I don’t have a lot of recollection of what happened afterwards, but I’m okay.” Feeling her face heat up as the older girl pressed her forehead against her own, Hanayo squeaked. “No I’m just..I’m so glad you’re safe. I’m so glad…” Her gaze locked with the other’s who almost looked like a curious innocent little deer. She was too adorable. “Actually Nozomi-chan…I’ve been meaning to tell you something.” Breathing in shakily she worked up the courage to speak, “Ever since I first saw you, I’ve had a crush on you. The first time I ever saw you was at the temple when I was chasing around a spirit and you just happened to be working there that day. You looked like you loved every second of it. And then when I found out we went to the same school, I was so happy. Maybe I could get a chance to talk to you. After joining μ's it would be an opportunity for me to get closer to you but then..” Feeling tears well up slightly in her eyes, she smiled sadly, “..you were just..so close with Eli and I just knew that you two were always meant to be together. I didn’t want to get in between that but it just hurt..it hurt so much that I would never get to tell you my feelings. An--!”

Her eyes widened as the gap between them was closed. Warm lips seemed to embrace her own so tenderly as she felt like she was going to melt right then and there. When Nozomi pulled back she shook her head slowly, “Elicchi and I aren’t together. We’re just friends. Hanayo-chan I’ve always had feelings for you  and you alone. What did I tell you about keeping negative vibes? Spirits will feed off of you.” Noticing that she hadn’t decided to wear her glasses today, she got a good look at those purple irises she loved so much and smiled, “You really are so pretty without your glasses.” The brunette fainted from embarrassment as Nozomi quickly caught her, “Hanayo-chan?!” Waking up she looked up at Nozomi and blushed again leaning back against the tree when she rose upright again. “Y-You really think so?”

“Of course I do. Don’t faint again from embarrassment please.” Giving her forehead a reassuring kiss, Hanayo flushed a bright red. “D-Does..Does that mean we can be g-g-g-girl---!”

“Girlfriends? Yes it does.”

“Uuueehh it’s so embarrassing to say outloud!”

“Well I would imagine we would be doing things that are a **lot** more embarrassing.”

“N-NOZOMI CHAN!!!” Hanayo squeaked covering her face as her new girlfriend laughed softly kissing the side of her face. Her perfect little rice ball was definitely the cutest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to look up some tarot card meanings to make sure they were accurate. It was a RIDE.


	8. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange things are happening, Hanayo feels like she's losing herself.

Happiness. Love. Overwhelming joy. Those were the emotions Nozomi was overcome with as she walked Hanayo home. They shared a single umbrella as they held hands the whole way. Walking along the sidewalk, she was nearly startled when she felt the other lean against her gently as they walked. Smiling tenderly she planted a kiss on top of her head whispering sweet words of affection into her girlfriend’s ear as Hanayo squeaked. “Nozomi-chaaaan…” The brunette whined feeling embarrassed once more as the purple head could only giggle in response.

“You’re just too easy to tease. It’s _adorable._ ” Hanayo gave a pout but clutched tighter onto her hand as she smiled anyway.

“Maybe I’ll turn the tables on you one day. You’ll never see it coming.” She mused as Nozomi raised an eyebrow smiling at the other.

“Oh my, what happened to my sweet and innocent Hanayo? Did something corrupt you?”

“Ah! No it’s not that..just prepared!” She quickly defended raising her head up to look at her again giving a small yelp when Nozomi kissed her again. “I can’t wait for that day.”

Eventually they arrived at the other’s house to which Nozomi was introduced to Hanayo’s mother who welcomed her with open arms, “Ah you must be the famous Nozomi Toujou my daughter has been telling me so much about.”

“M-MOM!! I don’t talk about her all the time…”

“But weren’t you the one who came home raging on about some beautiful girl you saw at the temple an--!”

“Enough! I-I mean..please not in front of Nozomi-chan.”

“Well I hope that you take good care of my daughter, miss Toujou.” The mother said giving a wink as Hanayo squeaked turning a bright red. Nozomi resisted the urge to give an inappropriate answer no matter how good the setup was in response as she nodded, “Of course. After all I told Hanayo-chan she can come to me for anything.” After saying their farewells and such, the older girl departed from the house walking back to her own apartment safely. Once arriving home she texted Hanayo smiling to herself.

_Nozomi: Hey I’m home safe. Also I forgot to ask did you wanna go on an official date as new girlfriends? Hmm? ;)_

_Hanayo: Ahh I’m glad you made it home safe. My mom won’t stop teasing me about you! >///<_

_Hanayo: That sounds like a fun idea, where did you want to go?_

_Nozomi: Hmm let’s start out simple, why don’t we go on a lunch date to the café in town? The one that just opened up._

_Hanayo: Ooh I’ve been meaning to try that place, sounds good! I have stuff to do tomorrow so why don’t we go Monday after school?_

_Nozomi: That’s no problem, it’s a date!_

_Hanayo: <3_

_Nozomi: <33_

Giggling softly at their exchange of emoji, the other eventually retired for bed.  When Monday after school came, Nozomi waited at their designated meeting spot which was in the courtyard in front of the school. Checking the time it had been quite a while and she wondered if Hanayo got tied up with something. She definitely remembered that they were going…right? Shaking her head at the idea of getting stood up she texted the other asking where she was. Five minutes passed. Then ten minutes. Eventually half an hour had gone by with no reply. Huffing gently, maybe something had gone wrong or Hanayo had gone to the café instead to meet her. Beginning to walk she walked along the edge of the forest that she always passed by on the way to town but the sound of crying stops the older girl in her tracks. Emerald irises were almost horrified at what she saw. A dead, bloodied deer carcass. Freshly killed. Kneeling down over it was Hanayo herself, blood on her hands as she cried uncontrollably holding her head as she shook it. “N-No..I couldn’t have done this. I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry…!” Kneeling down, Nozomi took a hold of the brunette to make the other look at her, “Hanayo! W-What happened?” Hanayo looked at her fearfully continuing to cry, “N-Nozomi chan? Please tell this is all just a bad dream. I didn’t mean to do this..I don’t know what happened..I..!” Finding the girl was hysteric it was no use asking her questions now, “Shh let’s get you cleaned up at my apartment, okay?” Helping her up, Nozomi looked around to make sure it was clear and took the other to her apartment. Getting the other some new clothes she managed to get the blood stains out of the old ones after getting her girlfriend cleaned up. At this point Nozomi didn’t know what to think. Were the malevolent spirits getting to her and manipulating her? She had noticed the increase in spirit activity and thought maybe it was just a coincidence.

                At the moment she had let Hanayo wash up then change into a new pair of clothes in the bathroom. Tossing her old clothes in the dryer she looked up when she heard her girlfriend emerge from the bathroom. Coming over she saw the brunette sniffling gently and rubbing her eyes, “Hey…I-I’m sorry I didn’t meet up with you right away. I was on my way and then the next minute I was there at the edge of the forest with…” Suddenly feeling sick at the visual images that went through her mind, she ran back into the bathroom vomiting into the toilet as Nozomi came to her aid rubbing her back gently. “Shh..it’s going to be okay.” Once over her sick state she helped the other wash out her mouth after she flushed the toilet and walked her to the small living area as they sat at the couch. “Now you say you didn’t remember what happened?” Hanayo shook her head slowly as she clung onto the girl, “I don’t remember what exactly happened but I could feel my hands just…tearing into flesh. I-I screamed for it to stop and then next thing I knew there was the dead deer under me..” Sobbing gently she buried her face into her girlfriend’s chest, “Nozomi-chan..does this make me a monster? Are…are you scared of me?”

Frowning gently at the assumption and self-doubt she made Hanayo look up at her wiping away a few stray tears, “Hey you’re still the sweet and adorable Hanayo that I know and love no matter what you do. You’re no monster. And of course not, I would never run from you.” Surprised at the pair of lips leaning up to capture her own, Nozomi blushed but gladly returned the kiss and opened her eyes when her girlfriend pulled back slowly. “Thank you..” Eventually before she knew it, Hanayo dozed off in the warmth of Nozomi’s arms.

                A few days passed by without incident after that. Nozomi didn’t pry any further into the subject of it but she made sure that the brunette was feeling okay and comfortable. No abnormalities really rose until one day in the clubroom when everyone met up after school. Hanayo fidgeted at her phone attempting to look up something as Maki and Rin came up to her.

“Kayochin we wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Yeah ah you’ve been sort of distant lately, is everything alright?”

“I’m okay, you don’t need to worry.”

“But Kayochin everyone’s noticed it, listen we just want to help a—AHH!”

A hand reached out slapping Rin’s hand away harshly as Maki gasped stepping back. Hanayo’s pupils had hardened in some sort of anger but quickly softened realizing what happened, “R-Rin chan? Did I…?” Feeling the after sting on her hand that struck her she covered her mouth and shook her head.

“Kayochin…”

“Hanayo you didn’t have to do that, she was just asking what’s wrong!”

“Rin-chan are you alright?”

Beginning to tremble, Hanayo choked back a sob then attempted to run away but was caught by Eli.

“Hanayo-chan this isn’t you, please tell us what’s wrong.”

“Eli let go of me!”

Hearing someone rise up from her seat, Kotori spoke out, “We have so many questions, please we just want to help.”

“Kotori-chan is right, we just want what’s best for you.”

“Yeah! We’re your friends, Hanayo!”

Reacting violently, the brunette ripped herself away from Eli running out the door, “Don’t come near me!” Everyone looked at each other as Umi came to Rin’s aid to see if she was hurt bad at all. Nozomi clutched at her chest gently feeling at a loss for words. What was she going to do?

Breathing heavily as she ran with nothing but the clothes on her back and her bag at her side she neared the edge of the forest. Looking up she heard a voice ring out to her seeing a dark figure holding its hand out for her. Feeling her eyes glaze over she reached out entering the forest until she was no longer visible.

_Why does it feel cold…?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's about to get real intense in the next few chapters, be prepared.


	9. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things have been really hard on everyone, but none more so than Nozomi.

One week. It had been one week since Hanayo had struck Rin and no one had seen her since then. Hanayo’s mother had filed a missing person incident report and knowing how hysteric she was Nozomi was there a couple times to comfort the mother. Numerous times all the girls had participated in the search parties for their friend but with little to no luck. The only piece of evidence they had was her book bag they had found at the shrine but unfortunately no Hanayo in sight. Sometimes Nozomi would call the other’s phone but was forward to voicemail after several rings. Everyone was worried and Nozomi found a lot of her friends blaming themselves for Hanayo going missing. No one knew what to do. Every day after school she would go to the temple to pray that they would find her missing girlfriend soon. It was almost as if her body had completely vanished from reality. It frightened her. A number of news caravans came doing a number of stories on the missing girl asking different students what they knew about Hanayo. Nozomi refused to speak to any of them because she knew some of these newscasters didn’t really care about the girl, they were just here for headliners. At some point she even saw Principal Minami being interviewed. She was able to hold a calm composure the whole time no matter what sort of questions they threw at her.

The chaos of it all never seemed to die down but Nozomi had definitely noticed the sudden shift in spirit level activity. Her little fox spirits took shelter within the temple and from there she could vividly see the number of different spirits roaming around in the forest. Both malevolent and benevolent. To the eyes of a mortal who couldn’t see them, it would be the equivalent of different animals running in every direction and the noise..the noise that accompanied it brought discomfort to her senses. Sometimes Nozomi wouldn’t be able to take it so she would go into the temple. Where was Hanayo right now? Was she safe? So many questions ran through her head.

_Hanayo.._

Her brow furrowed slightly.

_Wake up, Hanayo._

Opening her eyes, Hanayo looked around finding herself in some emptiness or void, “W-Where am I? I don’t know this place..”

_It doesn’t matter where you are. The only thing you need to know is that you must lead us to salvation._

“H-Huh?”

_Bring us to the mortal world, your world. It’s the only way that we can come to peace._

“Who?”

Looking down a hole opened up before her hearing a multitude of moaning spirits as their hands reached out. Horrified and terrified expressions decorated the many spirits as she gasped taking a step back. “Y-You need my help..? But how?”

_Become the bridge for us. Let us use your body as a vessel to take us to your world, it is your duty._

A hand gestured out to her as she swallowed hard. If it was the sake for helping spirits then she would do it. Reaching out she took it gently, “Okay.” Suddenly everything around her became dark as she screamed out being pulled into the hole. Eventually her cries faded as spirit activity in the forest spiked further. The roar of the dragon howled out; Mizuchi.

                Finally a day came when all eight other girls had decided to meet in the clubroom to speak about Hanayo after school. Tensions were high and everyone was so confused and worried for the girl’s well-being but none more so than Nozomi. Everyone took a seat as Nico sat at the end in the center. A lone chair on the side where Hanayo usually sat. It just didn’t feel the same without all nine of them.

Nico: “We all know why we’re here right?”

Umi: “Of course.”

Rin: “Kayochin wasn’t always like this. In fact she’s never been like this.”

Maki: “We don’t even know who she is anymore.”

Eli: “Yes lately she’s been growing more and more distant and now she’s missing.”

Kotori: “Doesn’t she want us to help?”

Honoka: “But if she doesn’t want our help there isn’t much we can do…is there?”

Nozomi went to speak up at Honoka’s assumption but was startled by the sound of fists banging onto the table. Red pupils burned with frustration looking at everyone at the table, “Of course she doesn’t want our help! It’s probably something that could endanger us which is why she doesn’t want us getting involved in the first place. But this is Hanayo we’re talking about! And I’ll be damned if we let that girl fight this battle all on her own…!” The purple head noticed the few frustrated tears from the smaller girl as they hit the table. Clutching her chest, she stood up quickly “Niccochi is right…if..if you’re all willing to help then I can only hope that you’re prepared for the truth. It’s true Hanayo’s been fighting a battle and---!” Hearing the loud crash of thunder from outside she looked to the window seeing a tree had been struck down in the courtyard and a powerful storm was brewing. At least in the eyes of mortals that’s what it looked like, but in Nozomi’s eyes she saw malevolent spirits swarming everywhere and gathering to one place in what appeared to be the forest.

Rin: “Nozomi what is it? Is the--!” Her sentence was cut short as Kotori yelped out at another lightning strike coming into Umi’s arms. Soon after there were screams heard outside from students who were about to leave school heading back into the building quickly for shelter. Those who had been doing club activities outside were quickly salvaging their equipment and attempting to head into the school. In all the panic, Eli stood up from her seat.

“This storm is getting out of hand, everyone split up and get the students into the building now! We need to make sure everyone is safe.” Nozomi watched everyone go off including Eli as she looked  out the window again. “Hanayo-chan..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [internal screaming]


	10. The Perfect Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh how the tides have turned.

All seven other girls went off to help students get into the building for shelter. Rin and Maki helped the different clubs get their equipment as well as the members themselves into the buildings. Kotori and Umi were handing out warm towels and water bottles in the gymnasium to comfort the other students. Nico and Honoka helped students into the building from different sections as the storm began to grow even worse. With permission from Principal Minami, Eli announced on the intercom that all students are to stay within the building until the storm died down. However on the other hand Nozomi would have to ignore that request for now, she couldn’t just stand by and do nothing.

Feet quickly ran down the stairwell to the main level as she had nothing but her umbrella on her to shield her from the storm. Of all days to forget her raincoat, today had to be the day. When she went to leave out the main entrance she was halted by a hand grabbing onto her arm.

“Are you crazy? You can’t go out there when it’s like that! What are you thinking Nozomi??”

“Please let me go, you have to trust me on this.”

“That storm isn’t getting any better out there, what if something happens?!”

“Elicchi I need to find her and make sure she’s safe!

“But you could get hurt I-I won’t let you…” Feeling her grip grow a bit tighter, Nozomi looked back at her with slight tears in her eyes as the blonde’s eyes widened.

“Listen to me, Hanayo’s out there probably scared and alone. And if I don’t come to her then who will?! I’m the only one who knows where she might be, so please Elicchi…”

Hesitating for a moment, Eli breathed in deeply and nodded letting go of her best friend, “Bring her back safe.”

Nozomi gave a determined nod and went off drawing out her umbrella to shield her from the rain. Quickly she headed for the forest where it appeared to have the most spirit activity. Her mind was racing with questions as her heart hammered in her chest. Would she be able to find Hanayo? Could she be the cause for this flood of spirits? Looking up she gasped seeing a large malevolent serpent spirit come toward her but then it hissed and moved away going another direction. That couldn’t have been a coincidence. When more malevolent spirits attempted to approach her, they hissed being repelled by something and moved away quickly. “What’s going on…?” Looking down at her hands they glowed pink at the center, just like the day Hanayo had done some sort of…blessing? The malevolent spirits couldn’t touch her because it! Continuing through the forest she winced as the wind caught her umbrella and forced it up out of her grasp. “Ahh forget it! This is slowing me down.” Discarding the item she went down the path as the rain beat down on her where she didn’t have shelter from the trees. Eventually she came upon the shrine finding nothing. Looking around she travelled down to the gorge finding no sign of life there either. “I keep checking the same places but this isn’t any good. I need help but from who?” Looking down at the water she dipped her hands in it, “Come on, come on…” Eyes brightened when the water glowed blue as Mizuchi emerged from his lair and surfaced from the water gazing at the purple head.

“Mizuchi..please help me find Hanayo, she’s in danger!”

The dragon blinked his eyes slowly and kneeled his head to the older girl as she touched his snout gently. She gasped as the image of the center of the storm came to her. There was Hanayo in the center but her eyes were closed. Markings all over her body and malevolent spirits swarming around her.  Coming back to reality in a flash, Nozomi looked at the dragon with fear in her eyes, “Can you take me to her?” Mizuchi flew past the purple head beginning to lead her as Nozomi ran quickly after the spirit. Running with everything her legs could give, she panted softly knowing she couldn’t stop. Not until Hanayo was safe and back home. Eventually coming to a lower part of the forest they made it to a clearing near the mountains. Mizuchi looked at her then gestured to the center where Hanayo was. The spirit moved behind the purple head growling lowly at the malevolent spirits that roared and snickered sinisterly.

_Her body is our vessel, this world will be ours._

“Who said that..?” Nozomi looked around and caught sight of the dark figure that emerged from the swarm of malevolent spirits. She couldn’t quite make out the features other than the hollow eyes she was met with. The stare alone made her heart drop but she stood her ground clenching her hands into fists. “I’m not leaving until you give her back!”

_She no longer can hear or anybody else. Her soul and body belong to us now, it is too late._

Shaking her head furiously she got closer repelling the malevolent spirits away as they hissed and shrieked at her. “Hanayo! Hanayo-chan can you hear me?!”

The markings on the girl’s body multiplied as she groaned slightly but managed to open her eyes as she fought it, “N-Nozomi chan?”

“Hanayo-chan this isn’t you! You would never do any of this!”

“But..But they needed my help.”

“They’re using you! The only reason that they were able to is because you let darkness into your heart! It’s inside all of us but we can’t give into it.”

“I-I…!”

Crying out she felt the kanji mark pulse on her neck but Nozomi called out to her again, “Do you remember what I told you?! You have to be honest with yourself, tell the truth!”

“I…I can’t..”

“You need to!!”

“I said I can’t…! This is the only way. F-For everyone to be safe is if no one is involved with me…that includes you, Nozomi-chan..” Feeling a tear run down her cheek she closed her eyes slowly.

“If you think that doing this is going to save everyone then who’s going to save you?! SNAP OUT OF IT!! Fight it, Hanayo-chan!!” The purple head cried out hoping to get through to her. Hanayo gasped as her eyes shot open. The flood of memories with both her friends, family and spirits she had interacted with consumed her thoughts. Her first interaction with spirits as a small child to when she first joined μ's and finally when she admitted her feelings to Nozomi for the first time. Crying out she fought back the darkness with all her might as a bright light shined from the brunette. The dark figure shrieked out in pain as Nozomi shielded her eyes but peered up slightly seeing Mizuchi wrapped around the girl to protect her. Cries of the many malevolent spirits filled the air and then suddenly it was gone. Opening her eyes, Mizuchi uncoiled from the other. Before her laid Hanayo unconscious on the ground. No malevolent spirits in sight and the storm had finally died down. Quickly she came to her girlfriend’s side examining her carefully as she checked for pulse.

One beat. Two beats. Sighing with relief, she was alive. Calling the police on her phone she reported that she had found Hanayo as rescue teams would be sent on their way to make sure the girl was alright. Feeling the brunette shift in her lap she opened her eyes slowly meeting those emerald orbs she loved so much. “N-Nozomi..don’t cry. I’m back now, okay?” Reaching out slowly she held her hand and smiled reassuringly. Feeling a couple of tears run down her cheeks, Nozomi nodded holding her face gently to kiss her.

“I know..I know. Welcome home.”


	11. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay this chapter definitely contains smut so be prepared, essentially Hanayo comes over to spend the night at Nozomi's and things get SAUCY.

Eventually the paramedics and authorities arrived to confirm Hanayo as found and rescued. The girl’s mother had even showed up as she hugged the brunette tightly sobbing gently as Nozomi rubbed her back smiling a bit. “Thank you..thank you for finding her.” It seemed like she had thanked her for the millionth time now as Nozomi nodded, “Believe me I wasn’t going to quit until I found her. I..I love your daughter.”

“Oh honey, I already know.”

“W-What…?”

“It was obvious to anyone with half a brain. Trust me, I think you’re perfect for my daughter.”

A small groan interrupted the conversation as Hanayo spoke up, “Mommmm you’re embarrassing me againnnn…” The two laughed softly at the brunette and once Hanayo was checked over they confirmed no viable injuries on the girl, “She just needs plenty of rest, ma’m. Your daughter will be fine.” Thanking the paramedics, Nozomi helped Hanayo to her mother’s car and into the passenger’s seat. “Nozomi I didn’t get crippled or anything..”

“I know I know, I just want to make sure you’re okay. That’s quite a number you did on the malevolent spirit back there.” Kissing her cheek gently she closed the car door after her and glanced down finding the other’s phone. “Oh!” Picking it up quickly she recognized the cute charms and handed it to Hanayo,

“Better not leave without this, how else am I going to text you?”

Taking it gently she giggled, “Weeeelll I mean..back in the day they used to tape messages to birbs and send them to other people they wanted to talk to.”

“Now now Hanayo-chan, Kotori isn’t THAT old..we shouldn’t be talking about her ancestors like that.”

Both girls laughed softly as Nozomi waved to her girlfriend, “I’ll text you later okay? You should come over tomorrow. If that’s okay with your mother of course.” She quickly added looking over her shoulder at the older woman who gave a smile, “That’s no problem, just make sure she checks in when she gets there safely.” Nozomi gave a thumbs up in response, “Will do, ma’m. Take care.” Stepping back she watched them drive off. In the meantime, Nozomi quickly texted the others telling them that she had found Hanayo and she was safe on her way home.

_Honoka: That’s great, I’m so glad you found her Nozomi-chan!_

_Rin: Aaaaa Kayochin, I’m gonna text her I’m coming over right now to meet them at the house!_

_Maki: Ah I-I guess I’ll come along too._

_Kotori: The other students here at the school are on their way home safe and sound so Umi-chan and I are gonna head home together <3_

_Umi: Uwahh don’t say it like that Kotori, it’s so embarrassing…_

_Nico: I’ll head over to the house too just to make sure she’s okay. You know as club president, it’s my duty to make sure all members are safe._

_Eli: Thank goodness you’re both safe, now you get home too Nozomi-chan._

_Nozomi: Nooo problem, I’m exhausted from all this running._

Locking her phone she slipped it into her pocket. Making sure she had her school bag she went through with all the interviews the newscasters threw at her and finally was able to make it home to her apartment in peace. Landing on her soft bed she breathed out exasperatedly, “I could sleep for days.” At the same time, Hanayo had also laid onto her bed. She was exhausted and honestly she truly needed the rest. Looking at her phone she wiped off the dirt and specks of debris from the forest. Sliding the touch bar to unlock her phone, she blushed gently at the home screen. It was a selfie from when her and Nozomi went out for parfaits before they started dating. Hanayo smiled sheepishly alongside the beautiful purple head who had a smile that melted her heart every time she did. Pulling up Nozomi’s contact, she texted the other.

_Hanayo: I’m home safe._

_Nozomi: Ah for a second there I thought I’d have to send out another search and rescue party. Just kidding~_

_Hanayo:_   _Mmmmh you!!_

_Nozomi: Hehe c:_

Before typing her next words, she blushed brightly typing it quickly then closed her eyes as she hit the send button.

_Hanayo: I love you.._

Nozomi blushed at the words she say taking a double take, feeling her heart soar in her chest she hid her face in her pillow then typed back a response.

_Nozomi: You know I will always love you too._

Eventually both girls fell asleep with the other on their mind. Hanayo however had been awoken by her friends visiting to make sure she was alright. Having the tear felt reunion and exchanging things that had happened over the last week they eventually left leaving Hanayo to slumber until the next day.

Thankfully it was the weekend when Hanayo woke up but unfortunately she had woken up very late. About three in the afternoon late. Sitting up in bed quickly she looked around finding she had clean clothes on and got up as she came downstairs with her phone, “Mom you let me sleep in until three??” Her mother looked up from doing the dishes giving a small shrug, “Sweetie you’ve been missing for a week, I think you needed all the sleep you could get.” The brunette squeaked and looked through her messages, “Aaa but I was supposed to hang out with Nozomi-chan today, she’ll be so angry with me.” Thinking for a moment, the woman washed her hands and wiped them with a dish towel, “How about you go spend the night there tonight then? I’m sure it’ll make up for you sleeping all day.” Hanayo beamed at the idea and nodded, “I’ll tell her right now, thanks mom!” Going upstairs she started to pack her things and texted Nozomi asking if it was okay if she came over to spend the night since she had slept in all day.

  _Nozomi: Oh no that’s fine! I was expecting you to sleep in today anyway, you have been missing for a while you know?_

_Hanayo: Ahhh I’m so sorry again!_

_Nozomi: Baby don’t worry about it, we’ll have a good time tonight okay? ;)_

_Hanayo: Ueehh what’s that supposed to mean??_

_Nozomi: Hehe it’s my secret for now, just you wait._

Ending the conversation for now, Hanayo told her mother she was leaving giving her a hug as she went out the door. Heading for Nozomi’s apartment she made it there in no time knocking on the door as she was greeted by her girlfriend. “Come in. Make yourself at home.” Slipping her shoes off, she let Nozomi close the door after her. “You can leave your stuff in my room.” Knowing the way already, Hanayo made her way down the hall giving Nozomi the pleasure of watching her walk away, “Mhm..” Shaking her head slightly, she slapped her cheeks then spoke out, “I can make dinner for us. What’re you hungry fo--!”

“Rice!”

“I’m not surprised.”

Washing a couple of cups of rice she placed it into the rice cooker clicking on the cook widget. “Is there anything you want with the rice or---oh!” Gasping softly as the brunette was already right there when she turned around, Hanayo smiled wrapping her arms around her waist, “I missed you.”

“I missed you more than you’ll ever know, sweet rice ball.” Touching her hair on the back of her head, Nozomi placed her hand there and kissed her forehead. She smelled like sweet melon making the purple head hum softly pulling her cute girlfriend closer.

“Nozomi…”

“Hm…?”

“You smell like…honey nut cheerios.”

“And why do you think that?”

“Because you’re good for my heart.”

Nozomi turned bright red, she had seen that commercial a million times expressing just how good honey nut cheerios were for your heart health as she covered her mouth blushing furiously.

“I-I..I’m speechless.”

“Seee? I told you I’d turn the tables on you one day.”

“So then uh…how about pork cutlets with the rice tonight?”

“Sounds good, I can help you with them.”

The two girlfriends worked tirelessly away at prepping the pork cutlets to be cooked as Hanayo would sneak in the quick kisses whenever Nozomi would be standing close enough. For example when they were cutting and prepping the pork, Hanayo would land a quick smooch on her cheek leaving the purple head flustered who was clearly too gay for her own good. Upon finishing cooking dinner, Nozomi readied their plates as Hanayo made drinks for them both. Sitting at the small table, Hanayo was delighted at the fluffy white rice immediately delving into it first as she hummed softly.

“It’s been too long. Far too long.”

“I’m not even sure if you had been eating while you were missing.”

“I don’t really remember much, I just remember being trapped in darkness.”

Startled at the sound of a fork clattering onto the plate suddenly, Hanayo looked up seeing that Nozomi had stopped for a moment as she clenched her hands slightly, “I was just..I was so worried that I was going to lose you. You’re so strong and..so brave I just didn’t want to believe that someone like you could succumb to that darkness and I…” Feeling the soft embrace of hands taking her own, Nozomi was met with gentle purple irises, “Nozomi…I found my way back to you. I’m not going to leave you alone anymore, ok?” Kissing her hand gently, the older girl sighed with relief and smiled at her girlfriend. Eventually they finished dinner as Hanayo helped Nozomi with the dishes.

“So did you want anything for dessert?” The brunette asked out of curiosity, personally she could go for something sweet right now.

“Hmm well I have mochi ice cream, sweet red bean buns and maybe a slice of cake. Oh or I could have you.”

At first it completely blew over her head as Hanayo nodded, “Ah the sweet red bean buns sounds…w-w-wait what..?!” She squeaked feeling Nozomi take hold of her hips leaning the other against the counter gently. Hanayo shook in the other’s arms as Nozomi gave a small smile pecking her lips, “But we don’t have to if you don’t want to. I would never force you to do anything, Hanayo-chan.” Fidgeting around a bit, Hanayo blushed looking down a little, “W-Well I mean..it’s not like I haven’t thought about it before. Th-Things we could do more than um…kissing. If it’s with you Nozomi, then I want to.” Blushing herself, she laughed softly and nodded touching noses with her for an eskimo kiss. “Let’s go to the bedroom.”

Every step she took after her girlfriend made her even more nervous the closer they got. Entering Nozomi’s room, Hanayo sat on the bed with a soft plop. Looking up she squeaked seeing Nozomi begin to strip off her shirt as she covered her eyes. “W-Wait I don’t know what to do, I-I’ve never done this with anyone!” Clad in her dark purple lace bra, Nozomi saw the shaking and blushing mess that was her girlfriend as she giggled gently leaning over her watching Hanayo move her whole body onto the bed still covering her eyes. “Honey, just relax. Here, look at me.” Uncovering her eyes, Nozomi smiled being greeted with bright red cheeks and innocent purple irises. Closing the gap between them she kissed her tenderly making sure the other was comfortable. At first Hanayo still felt a bit shaken up but her resolve soon crumbled at the pair of lips making a convincing argument to shut down her previous fears. Melting into the exchange of lips, she kissed back sweetly as her hands moved to the other’s back to hold onto her. Her eyebrows perked slightly picking up on what felt like a grain of rice leftover from dinner. Opening her mouth her tongue gladly took what was left unintentionally biting Nozomi’s lip as the older girl gasped softly. “H-Hanayo…” Curiously the brunette wanted to ask what was wrong but yelped slightly as the other’s hand squeezed her butt in response. _Oh._ So that’s what Nozomi liked.

“Hey Nozomi-chan?”

“Hm?”

“C-Can I take my shirt off too?”

“Of course you can, silly I..”

Feeling the other slip away for a moment, she peeled off her own shirt to expose her cute white bra with a little bow in the front. Nozomi wanted to comment on her choice of undergarments but wasn’t prepared for what the brunette was about to do next. Hanayo slipped off her bottoms to reveal matching panties then took a pose placing a hand on her hip then using her other hand to prop her head up a bit, “D-Do you want to eat me up? Ah how was that? Rin-chan told me to say something like that.” Nozomi swallowed hard internally praying to the gods for gracing her with such a perfect girl. The evident blush on her face and sly smile showed a frenzy of thoughts was going through her head right now. Hovering over her girlfriend, Nozomi leaned down kissing her passionately making Hanayo gasp in response. Shaky breaths accompanied Nozomi’s hand traveling up her back to tease the clasp of her bra as she kissed the older girl back running her tongue along her bottom lip to ask for entrance.  Gladly opening her mouth, Hanayo slid her tongue in beginning to wrestle with the other’s. Heated kissing in turn provoked the wandering hands over the brunette’s body as she moaned out softly. The sweetest music that Nozomi would ever hear and she wanted more. Whispering into the other’s lips, she touched her cheek, “Don’t you want to touch me too, Hanayo-chan?”

Practically feeling her body freeze up, Hanayo gulped gently getting flustered beyond comprehension. “O-Of course I do…I’m just so nervous I won’t be able to make you feel good..I-I don’t want to make you upset.” Her heart melted at the unbelievable sweetness of the brunette as she pulled her lips away for a moment to sit them both up. “Here let me help you.” Taking her hand she had Hanayo place it on her thigh as the other gulped. “N-Nozomi chan…” Before she could look up she felt lips mold themselves against her own again, “You can move it up further, you know…” Squeaking at the suggestion she started to shake again as Nozomi giggled. “I told you that you don’t need to be nervous. It’s just me.” In an attempt to calm down the girl, she started giving her sweet and gentle pecks all over her face and under her chin. Hearing a giggle emerge from Hanayo’s lips, her girlfriend laughed softly at the shower of kisses she was receiving , “Nozomiiiiii..!” Hugging her closely, she kissed her cheek, “See? You’re smiling now, you should feel comfortable that’s the most important thing when it comes to stuff like this.” Hanayo nodded as she gazed at those emerald eyes beginning to stroke Nozomi’s thigh slowly. The sensation of running her nails along her skin so close to her core made the other breathe out shakily. Continuing the ministrations Hanayo’s other hand smoothed up the older girl’s back undoing the clasp of her bra and slipped it off quickly. Admiring her sizable chest for a moment, she cupped one breast gently experimentally fondling it drinking in Nozomi’s reaction. The purple head could barely make words making attempts to kiss the other but could only moan shakily in response. “Ahhh..H-Hanayo..” Proud of herself, she noted Nozomi’s quivering form then proceeded to escalate what her body was feeling further. Her thumb brushed over her nipple in small circles as she massaged the mound of flesh while leaning into the crook of Nozomi’s neck to kiss along the soft skin. The advances began to drive the other wild, was she experimenting or did she learn this all from somewhere? Her thoughts were cut off as Hanayo began to nip at her skin while kissing her neck as her hand clutched onto the other’s back. The brunette left a small love bite as she ran her tongue over it gently then kissed it. Moving down she came to the other breast and opened her mouth to envelop the other nipple as she twirled her tongue around the sensitive nub. Nozomi cried out slightly in response as she arched back beginning to move her hips slowly, “H-Hanayo..please I..”

“Please what?”

“Touch me..”

“Touch you wher— _oh_ ” Upon her hand being taken and placed on her bottoms between her legs she gulped slightly and leaned up kissing her girlfriend sweetly, “I’ll do my best.” Hooking two fingers onto her bottoms and panties she slid them off slowly noting the string of god knows what come from her center. Breathing out slightly, Hanayo moved her hand toward her center as her fingers grazed the folds of her vagina. “Nozomi-chan..you’re so wet already.” Beaming a bit proudly at her work, before the older girl could remark anything, Hanayo slid a finger along the outside of her entrance rubbing slowly as Nozomi moaned moving her hips against her hand. “I need you already, please…!” Without further instruction she thrusted her finger in pumping the digit steadily reducing Nozomi further into a moaning and writhing mess. She was so warm and pulsing so quickly around her finger, feeling that she was wet enough Hanayo added a second finger filling up her girlfriend even more. While she thrusted her two fingers deeply, her thumb moved around above her entrance feeling a tiny nub as the girl’s body jolted for a moment in response. Repeating the same action she was greeted with Nozomi’s body responding in a wave of pleasure again as Hanayo smiled. “Nozomi…you’re so beautiful.” Thrusting her fingers faster as she began to rub and tease at her clit with her thumb, she felt the walls pulse more quickly as Nozomi rocked her hips against her hand desperately. Face flushed and mouth agape as louder moans came from it, Nozomi wasn’t sure she could take much more. “I’m so close..” Getting an idea of what that meant, Hanayo nodded kissing her deeply, “I love you..” Crying out into her mouth Nozomi came onto her fingers riding out her orgasm as she held on tightly to her girlfriend. Upon coming down from her high, she watched Hanayo pull out her fingers and stuck them into her mouth to suck on them gently then pulling them out as she made a face. “It tastes nothing like the rice we ate..” Laughing softly she held the girl close and kissed her cheek, “I don’t think it works with things like rice.” Pouting gently, Hanayo gave a small huff as Nozomi rubbed her lower back gently, “How about I make you feel good to make up for the disappointing discovery?” A light blush colored the brunette’s cheeks as she squeaked hiding her face in the crook of Nozomi’s neck, “O-Okay..”

                Being turned around her back pressed into the other’s breasts as she blushed even more fidgeting around, “You’re so squirmy. It’ll be okay, Hanayo chan.” Planting soft kisses on the back of her neck the other shivered gently in response. Finally undoing the clasp of her bra, Nozomi slipped it off admiring her girlfriend’s chest as she grinned groping them both as Hanayo moaned out softly, “Mmn..none of that washi washi business..” The brunette commented as Nozomi pouted softly, “Aww but it’s the perfect time. As you wish, my tiny rice ball.” Before Hanayo could comment about the use of the nickname in bed, she began to moan when her girlfriend’s wandering hands massaged her breasts while teasing her nipples. Clutching at the bed sheets she arched back and yelped when she felt her sensitive nubs being pinched slightly, “Ah..!” Drinking in her cute reactions, Nozomi giggled and leaned forward to whisper into her ear, “Is there anywhere else you might be sensitive hmm?” Attempting to muster out a response, she gasped as Nozomi ran her tongue along behind her ear. “N-Not there…!” Feeling her body quiver with the combined sensations of the other playing with her breasts, she closed her eyes tightly and whimpered. The purple head smiled slyly repeating the same action while nipping at her ear lobe and rim of her ear every now and then. Smoothing a hand down her girlfriend’s stomach she removed her bottoms and panties to tease at her entrance. Hanayo bit down on her lower lip but let go to cry out slightly as Nozomi played and ran her fingers through the folds of her vagina making her hips jerk at the ministrations. Her mind was reeling and she felt like she couldn’t see straight when she opened her eyes due to all the pleasure she was being subject to. “N-Nozomi..put it in..please!” Complying with her request, she thrusted in two fingers easily knowing how wet her girlfriend already was. Nearly rolling her eyes to the back of her head, she moaned loudly bucking her hips against her hand. The purple head was almost surprised at just how lost she was getting in the pleasure but then again she was in the same position just minutes ago. “Hanayo you’re so cute, I want to hear more of you but first...” Moving her other hand up she stroked her chin gently then along her gaping mouth before sliding two fingers in. Surprised at first, Hanayo wasn’t sure what to really do until Nozomi spoke, “Suck on them..” Closing her eyes she sucked on the two digits running her tongue between them and twirling around each one slowly giving another moan. Pulsing around Nozomi’s fingers as she quickened her pace, Hanayo’s moans grew more desperate as she continued sucking on the fingers in her mouth. Reaching up she took the other’s hand out to catch her breath for a moment, ”N-Nozomi I’m so close. Harder please..!” Feeling the thrusts grow deeper in response, Hanayo cried out moving her hips faster eventually coming onto her fingers. Panting softly she laid back against Nozomi who kissed the top of her head.

“Someone came a lot..hehe.”

“D-Don’t say it outloud, it’s embarrassing.”

“But Hanayo-chan I live to embarrass you. You’re just the cutest when you blush.”

Turning her body to face her she leaned up to kiss her sweetly smiling into her lips, “Maybe that’s why I love you the most..”

“Are you sure it wasn’t my incredible talent in tarot card fortunes that made you fall for me?”

“Mm I think it was more along the lines of everything about you. Your personality. Your smile. Those eyes I could get lost in for an eternity. Just everything…”

Once again, Nozomi was a blushing mess as she kissed Hanayo’s forehead then nuzzled it gently, “They should call you lesbian whisperer Hanayo because that was far too gay. Even for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me three days to write this chapter. THREE DAYS. But no like it took forever. Anyway there's gonna be a little bonus chapter but other than that the fic's a wrap! Probably my first completed fic in a while.


	12. Hallopana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys it's been a real ride but I'm SUUUUUUUUUUUUUPER late with this final bonus chapter but now its finally here! Please enjoy and happy late Halloweeen ahaa

                A soft voice panted softly accompanied by the sound of footsteps as it continued to grow louder among the school, “Somebody help me somebody help me SOMEBODY HELP MEEEE..!!” The monster loomed closer eventually cornering her in a dead end. _Beep!_ The brunette crumbled into the ground of the clubroom in a defeated tone, “I lost again!!” She cried out as her hand grasped at her second player controller. “That’s what you get for trying to challenge the great Nico nii to videogames! I used to play this all the time when I was younger.” As a sort of relaxation method with the Fall season at its peak and midterms had just passed, Rin had brought in her videogame console for everyone to play in the clubroom as a reward for getting through the dreaded exams. Rising up from the ground, Hanayo took her seat again and huffed, “Okay one more ti--!” Receiving a kiss on the cheek from behind, Hanayo blushed looking over to be greeted by her purple haired beauty of a girlfriend, Nozomi. “Hi baby,” the brunette greeted her voice dripping with affection as she leaned up giving her a kiss on the lips as Nozomi smiled noting Nico making gagging noises in the background.

 “Gross why don’t you guys get a room?!”

“Been there. Done that. Got the rice booty.” Nozomi winked as Hanayo squeaked and hit her girlfriend’s arm gently, “Nozomiii-chan!!”

“I’m sorry I ever asked, listen at least I don’t go around parading my accomplishments like you.”

“I beg to differ, Nico-chan.” Maki piped in entering the clubroom, “Weren’t you the one who immediately snapchatted Nozomi in bed after we—OW!” Nico hit her arm turning a bright red, “H-HEY I did no such thing!”

“Ahh I believe I took a screenshot of the snapchat in case Niccochi tried to deny this, would you like me to pull it up?”

“N-No! God please don’t..!”

Snickering gently, Nozomi wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s neck and kissed the top of her head as Hanayo idly stroked her arm. It was that time of year again that Nozomi had especially been fond of; the Halloween season. Nonstop Nozomi would be decorating her apartment with numerous Halloween decorations to little pumpkins, fake spider webs and glittery skulls and bats. Hanayo had taken a day to help her decorate and found session to be very over the top but she wouldn’t have it any other way. While many people would go to see scary movies in the theater every year about spirits terrorizing people or haunting houses she would get upset at that utter disrespect that these movies would promote toward the spirits. Hanayo certainly hasn’t ever seen a spirit act out of malice unless someone had purposely disrespected it’s property. Walking home with Nozomi later on after school, the brunette continued her rant, “And another thing, why is that the spirit is always the one to blame? Most movies those people came in without so much as researching what they were getting into in the first place! And now this produces a subculture where people think it’s just okay to walk around abandoned houses and burial grounds and just flat out disrespect the place! Those spirits were people once too!! A--!”

Being silenced with a kiss, she gulped and blushed looking down a little, “You were rambling again, sweetie. But I understand what you mean.” Hanayo held her hand tightly and pouted, “If I see another video of some ghost prank I’m going to lose it.” Nozomi walked closer to the brunette and kissed her ear as Hanayo squeaked, “Say why don’t we do something fun this year for Halloween? Maybe go to one of those haunted house attractions…?” Thinking for a moment she furrowed her eyebrows slightly, “Mmm I don’t know. You know how I feel about staged horror. But if you want to go, then I’ll go.” Delighted at her answer, she started leading Hanayo to her apartment, “Great! I had these matching costume designs in mind that I was hoping Kotori would be able to make. I can show you them at home.” The brunette squeaked as her girlfriend eagerly sped off to her apartment to try on the costumes to which Hanayo imagined would be stunning since Kotori had a wonderful talent in fashion.

Later that evening they had arrived to the long sought after haunted house attraction that Nozomi had been so eager to take her girlfriend to. Holding hands she slipped away for a moment to adjust her pointed hat, “Nozomi-chan what am I supposed to be again? The..the skirt seems a bit short..” Flushing a gentle red she pulled it down a bit again as her girlfriend giggled, “You’re a witch of course! As for me…” Clad in a cloak and with various accessories adorned on her forearms and waist over a full body suit of some type she smiled mischievously, “I am a sorcerer. Able to use tomes to cast spells against my enemies and staves to heal my allies I wield the power to put a spell on you.” Winking at Hanayo she blushed again but leaned up giving her a peck on the nose, “You’re a nerd, have I ever told you that?” Before Nozomi could answer it was their turn to enter the attraction, it seemed to have been set at an old, abandoned prison with many contraptions and actors hid in place for the approaching couple along with a few other people in their group. Jumping slightly at a distant scream in the facility, Nozomi led the brunette holding her hand so they wouldn’t get separated. Approaching the first stop there fences set up in a maze like fashion with smoke machines and strobing lights to disorient them as they navigated their way throughout. Seeing what looked to be a mutated prisoner, he tried to grab at them and roared in the purple head’s face as Nozomi yelped and moved faster. “Nozomi-chan are you---AAAHH!! GO GO GO!” Hanayo cried out when the door on the side slammed open being screamed at by another actor. The two girls tried their best to stay close to each other despite being thoroughly disoriented and frightened to an extent. “Look! It’s Nico-chan!” Nozomi pointed out seeing a small gremlin like animatronic as Hanayo covered her mouth, “Nozomi-chan she would never have a complexion like that!” Giggling to themselves, she kissed her cheek, “If Nico were here she would have kicked you in the stomach, you know...” Continuing through the attraction, she was surprised that there wasn’t anything offensive to spirits finding that Halloween seemed to be the perfect time to exploit just about everything about them. Eventually they made it out at the end getting their picture taken with one of the actors as a momentum. “Here I got you a copy too.” Handing Hanayo the photo, she smiled slipping it away in her side bag, “Thank you…I had a wonderful time despite having a mini heart attack every time an actor jumped out at us. Will you walk me home?” Feeling lips touch her forehead softly, Nozomi nodded, “Of course. Let’s take the scenic route.”

Intertwining their fingers, she began to walk home with the purple head as Hanayo began to speak, “Did you know that some spirits don’t like the idea of Halloween? It really just gives people an excuse to annoy them and trespass the places where they had been resting for a while and…” Nozomi tilted her head when Hanayo had stopped mid-sentence. Before she could ask what was wrong she heard a small commotion going on in the large graveyard they had been passing by. Looking up, further up the hill the brunette saw a group of teenage boys messing around with a  tombstone and spray painting on a few other ones. Clenching her fists she entered the graveyard marching toward the group of hooligans, “Hanayo-chan wait!” Climbing up the steps she approached the boys as one smirked at her.

“Well look at what we have here a--!”  


“What do you think you’re doing?”

“What’re you talking about?”

“I said what do you think you’re doing to those graves?”

“What? We’re just messing around. Lighten up.”

Flaring her nostrils she slapped a can of paint out of another boy’s hand when he went to vandalize again.

“You’re disrespecting these graves and you all need to leave.”

“What’s with you? It’s Halloween, who cares what they think, they’re dead!”

Feeling spiritual energy surge through her veins her eyes glowed slightly as she snarled a bit, “Just because they’re dead, it doesn’t mean you can do whatever you want to their graves. You respect them because they were once people like us, living and breathing. You wouldn’t go and vandalize people’s homes now would you?!” Grabbing hold of his wrist that reached out to apprehend her, her eyes glowed more as her grip tightened. Behind her the panther spirits from the forest approached from the trees revealing themselves to the group of boys as they yelped scrambling over each other to get out of there, “Now when I let go I don’t ever want to see any of you here ever again, got it?” Kitty approached Hanayo from the behind growling at the boy who cowered in fear. Letting go, the panther spirit roared at the mortal who yelped and turned running away after his friends, “W-Wait up!!” Once they were gone, Nozomi frowned gently approaching her girlfriend as she touched her arm gently,

“Panachi…”

“Why would they do that Nozomi-chan? Just because these people were dead it doesn’t mean that they were never human..”

“They’re gone now, it’s okay.”

Seeing the markings on the tombstones, she was thankful that it wasn’t many. “I want to clean this paint off, is your apartment nearby?” Nozomi nodded as Hanayo clutched at her hand gently, “Can you get supplies from there? I really want to get this cleaned up now before it sets in.” The purple head nodded giving her nose a kiss, “You stay put now, okay?” Eventually when she came back, the panther spirits had been lurking around for other trespassers but thankfully none had shown up. With the combined team effort, both girls began to clean the tombstones successfully getting the paint off after a while. When Hanayo finished the last one, she pet Kitty’s head gently as the panther spirit nuzzled into her side resting his head on her lap. For a while Nozomi had always wondered how specific Hanayo’s powers were, the way her eyes glowed and the amount of spiritual energy she emitted seemed more than average but she appeared to have control.

“Was Panachi a new nickname you just thought of?” Hanayo spoke snapping her girlfriend out of her thoughts as Nozomi smiled.

“That’s right. The cutest little Panachi, the one and only.” Nozomi doted wrapping her arms around her girlfriend sitting down with her. “I want you to know that these resting souls are most likely so thankful for you defending them. See I told you that you were brave.”

“I wouldn’t want someone walking all over my grave so I wanted to do the same for them.”

Giving her older girlfriend a slow and gentle kiss she cupped her cheek smiling warmly with violet pupils gazing at every feature of Nozomi, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. After all you’re the only one I know who can summon spirits on a whim and scare off nasty boys with nothing but your cute little cheeks. I can’t go losing you again now, can’t I?”

“Nozomi-chaaaann!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic has been a real ride and is actually my first one I finished that wasn't a one shot AYEEEEEEEE I just really love me that Nozopana they're so cute. Was that little bit of Hanayo exhibiting her powers a setup for a sequel or spinoff? We'll never know.


End file.
